


I Only Lie When I Love You

by headofmarimo



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, But there's not any real voyeurism, Creampie, Dirty Talk, I made Akira a complete sadist in this one what have I done, Implications of Voyeurism, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safewords, Sex Toys, Top Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headofmarimo/pseuds/headofmarimo
Summary: Akira tests Ryuji's limit.(In other words, pure, gratuitous smut that I wrote because I'm a gremlin who thrives on filth)





	I Only Lie When I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> ( I'm too tired to properly beta-read this, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes!  
> Oh and rest assured, this may occur in Ryuji's apartment but the boys chose a time when Mama Sakamoto's away at work ;) )

Akira strolled languidly down the streets to Ryuji’s apartment, the grocery bags he carried rustling against his side as compensation for the absence of his usual school bag. Today he had managed to convince Morgana to stay at the café, and the feline only happily obliged once the offer of eating sushi for the next week instead of cat food had been put on the table; it was a small price to pay to earn a little privacy.

Once he arrived at the door to Ryuji’s apartment, Akira pulled out the key his boyfriend had given him and unlocked the door.

“I’m back,” announced Akira as he stepped inside; he slipped off his shoes and set the grocery bags on the floor before making his way down the hallway until he reached Ryuji’s room; the door was slightly ajar, so he pushed it open all the way before entering. “Did you behave while I was gone?” asked Akira, although the question itself didn’t have any use since Ryuji couldn’t have answered even if he wanted to.

Instead, Akira was greeted with a stream of muffled whimpers in response and the sound of buzzing barely audible beneath it. Upon hearing his voice Ryuji gave a particularly loud whine and spread his legs further apart, creasing the bed sheets while he presented himself to Akira like a gift.

It was a rare sight since Ryuji could only handle so many intense sessions at a time, but it was a sight that Akira relished nonetheless: Ryuji slumped against the headboard of his bedframe with his hands cuffed behind him, clenching around a sizeable vibrator buzzing inside him, and wearing nothing but a tear-soaked blindfold draped across his eyes with a thick piece of cloth stuffed into his leaking mouth as a gag.

Akira smiled as he walked over to Ryuji’s bed; he sat on the edge of the mattress and watched the way Ryuji trembled while the vibrator continued to buzz relentlessly against his prostate, precum dribbling from his half-hard cock to join the pool of release on his pelvis trickling down his thighs from prior orgasms forced out by the vibrator.

Akira sighed and clicked his tongue. “You already came so much without me. I thought I told you to wait until I’m back.” he grasped Ryuji’s length in his hand and gave it a few clinical pumps while he used his other hand to push the vibrator in and out of his entrance. Ryuji gave a choked sob followed by a series of moans, tossing his head from side to side and shaking even more severely from the added stimulation until with a pitiful whimper he came again, cum dripping sluggishly down from the swollen head. Akira wiped the mess on Ryuji’s leg and began to remove his clothes. “There’s hardly anything left in you now. Maybe next time I’ll use a cock-ring after all.” mused Akira while he took off his shirt. When he was completely naked he proceeded to slowly pull out the vibrator as Ryuji whined beneath him, his rim fluttering around the buzzing toy. “Look at the way your sucking it in. Don’t worry, I’ll fill you back up again soon enough.” purred Akira before completely pulling out the toy with a soft squelch. He decided to keep it on a little longer and directly pressed the vibrator against the head of Ryuji’s dick, eliciting more desperate whimpers from the other boy as he slowly grinded the toy around the sensitive head in small, teasing circles. Akira slid the vibrator across the shaft a few times before turning it off, and by the time he was done Ryuji had become fully hard again.

Akira dragged Ryuji onto the mattress and flipped him over so that he rested on his stomach. “You look good enough to eat, Ryu-chan,” lilted Akira as he swirled his thumb around the loosened rim before pushing in, causing Ryuji to shiver. “But I’ll save eating you out for some other time,” promised Akira; he removed his thumb and instead aligned himself with Ryuji’s entrance, sliding his cock back and forth over Ryuji’s rim just to tease until finally pushing the head in. Ryuji moaned at the intrusion, and Akira only gave a few moments of respite once he had fully bottomed out before picking up a vicious pace that made Ryuji yelp from the first forceful thrust. Akira slammed into him again and again, shoving Ryuji forward with each thrust while the blond panted and gasped, and Akira gripped the other boy’s hips hard enough that his fingers were definitely going to leave bruises for the next day. Noticing that the gag was still there, Akira leaned forward and removed the irritating cloth; he wanted to hear Ryuji lose his voice while he fucked him senseless.

Once the gag was gone Ryuji’s heaving gasps and whimpers passed through slickened lips unrestrained. “A-ah, ah, _ahhh_! A-Akira!” sobbed Ryuji between unrelenting thrusts; stiff nipples dragged harshly across the mattress while tears flowed freely from beneath the blindfold, “p-please, t-too much,” he choked out before coming hard with a scream and soaking the sheets with his own release from a particularly hard thrust to his prostate. Akira slowed for a moment and wrapped his hand around the base of Ryuji’s neck to yank him to his knees; he reached forward to wrap his other hand around Ryuji’s cock and stroke it while he sucked and nibbled and Ryuji’s neck, leaving a trail of dark hickeys. “The neighbors definitely heard you,” murmured Akira as he resumed his brutal pace despite Ryuji’s protesting sobs, “but it’s not like you care, right? I feel like you actually enjoy it, letting everyone know that you’re getting fucked through the mattress. Maybe you’d even like them to watch?”

“N-no…” whimpered Ryuji.

“No?” purred Akira as he trailed the hand holding Ryuji’s neck downward to pinch and roll a nipple between his fingers, drawing out a gasp from the other boy. “You wouldn’t want them to see the way you’re eagerly swallowing up my cock with your greedy little hole? See the way you cry and beg at how desperately you want me to fill you up until I finally stuff you to the brim with my cum?”

Ryuji shook his head, tears streaming down his face as he melted at the filthy words Akira was murmuring into his ear.

“Well, that’s fine,” drawled Akira. He panted from the feeling of Ryuji rhythmically clenching around him, tight and hot and absolutely incredible, and at this rate Akira knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. “I’m not one to share what’s mine only.” He couldn’t really think of much else to say with each surge of pleasure building up, so Akira put all of his focus on trying to wrench another orgasm out from Ryuji instead, stroking his cock and pounding into him so hard that walking tomorrow was going to be difficult.

“H-hah… it hurts, it hurts, i-it hurts,” sobbed Ryuji while Akira continued to stroke his already spent cock into hardness again and thrust directly against his abused prostate; his voice had dissolved into nothing more than a series of hiccupping sobs and pleas as he shook from overstimulation. It might have truly become too much.

“Ryuji, color?” asked Akira as he slowed down his movements to a halt upon hearing Ryuji’s apparent cries of distress. To his surprise, Ryuji let out a whine and immediately started to rock his hips against him.

“G-green, green, mothereffin’ _green_ ,” whimpered Ryuji while he grinded his ass against Akira’s pelvis. “Akira, p-please, I’m so close, n-need another…”

It took Akira’s brain a moment to recover from how adorable Ryuji was before he could pick up where they left off. “S-shit, you’re so damn perfect Ryuji,” hissed Akira through gritted teeth, causing Ryuji to shiver at the praise. He was about to come, there was no way he could last for much longer, but he needed to push Ryuji over the edge first. “You should see how you look right now,” growled Akira. “soaked in your own cum as you writhe around my cock and beg for me to breed you. I should lock you up and force you to wait until I play with you again before you can come,” he gripped tightly around the base of Ryuji’s cock and forced his own hips to still, earning himself a desperate whimper from the blond. “How badly do you want it?”

“A-ah, bad, r-really bad, Akira _please_ , I wanna c-come so badly—” bawled Ryuji while he tried to thrust into Akira’s grasp.

“Such a good boy,” purred Akira. He put all of his effort into one last push. “Come for me, baby.”

Ryuji wailed as he came again, cock twitching in Akira’s hand while Akira moaned and reached his own orgasm; sparks exploded behind his vision as hot waves of pleasure crashed over him with each diminishing thrust, releasing into Ryuji’s warmth.

Once he was done riding his climax Akira pulled out of Ryuji with a notable squelch that made the other boy shiver. Thick rivulets of cum leaked out from Ryuji’s entrance before dribbling down his thighs, and Akira allowed Ryuji to collapse onto the bed, trembling, in order to take a few moments to steady his breathing and let the afterglow run its course.

He would take care of Ryuji afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> (You can read the aftercare scene here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660668  
> Ryuji always gets hungry after sex, so the grocery bags have snacks for Ryuji and some actual groceries for Mama Sakamoto so she doesn't have to make the trip to the store.  
> Thanks for reading!)


End file.
